


Your Master and Your Slave

by Magalona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mentions of Asgard and Muspellheim in the background, Multi, Smut, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magalona/pseuds/Magalona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wakes up one night ... and Hell ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy everyone ! One smutty fic without any sense. Set after Wedding Day and Clones. You are not obliged to read them all, they all function independently. But to understand some details, it may be interesting to read Wedding Day. Thank you.

He was in deep waters, swimming half conscious and half blind. He was not even afraid. It was as if he could breathe with each movements of his legs and arms. He was fine and he didn't have to reach the surface for air, nor even to open his eyes.  
But lights and sounds, although faint, forced themselves into his blurry mind, tearing through his feeling of well-being. Something was happening out of this comfortable watery mist and it needed his attention.  
He couldn't help it. He was opening his eyes to the light. He tried resisting but he slowly awoke to the regular pounding of…

Thor was awake. Brutally. 

He was moving, or rather, his body was moving in a familiar rhythm all by itself. He was plunging into an even more familiar softness that brought a well-known pleasure. He could have laughed at himself. He was so tired he fell asleep while honoring his latest conquest and kept doing it while still slumbering. He was amazed. Fandrall and Volstagg would have a huge fun if they knew. He was about to apologize to his partner when he focused on her face, her red fiery mane, her features that reminded him of someone…

Sigyn.  
He was fucking Sigyn.  
He was having sex with his one and only sister-in-law. 

That was her, no doubt. Her eyes were closed shut and she was biting her lower lip. She was lost in whatever pleasure or pain her brother-in-law was giving to her. He tried to talk, to scream, but he had difficulties with moving his tongue. Worse, he tried to stop but he simply couldn't. As if he was a ghost in a magic armor. Thinking, being present, but having no power about its actions. Finally, his tongue seemed to be back on its track and he managed to croak.  
“Sister...”  
It was like talking through a wall.  
It made Sigyn open her eyes and then she realized he was struggling. “Thor ! You're back !” She looked incredibly relieved but Thor was just in a massive confusion. Was it a dream ? A nightmare ? He was cheating on his brother with his brother's wife, what in the name of hel was this insanity ? 

“Brother ?”  
To Thor's absolute horror, here came the last straw. He heard the voice and felt the hand and knew whose they were before he even tried to turn his head. He couldn't, so he turned his eyes in their sockets until he had a side view. It was utterly grotesque.  
Loki was there. Next to them, on the bed. THAT was madness. The cheated husband was standing near the adulterous couple as if it was perfectly normal to commit a tryst in front of the wronged party.  
“Loki... Sorry...” Thor struggled to talk. It was so hard. Why was it so hard? If only he could just stop this dreadful pounding that brought no pleasure anymore!  
“Brother, it is all right...”  
Thor couldn't even move his head. What in the name of Hel Loki was babbling about? Of course it was NOT all right! Loki should stab them both for their treason, why was he saying that?!

All the most pathetic cliches rammed through his poor swimming brain. From “This is not what it looks like...” to “SHE did it!” The last one was cowardly and low. Unworthy of the Mighty Thor. But said Mighty Thor could NOT even think straight with his body acting on its own and the pain of an impending and unwanted orgasm brought him. No, no, no, NO! He was NOT going to enjoy THIS!  
“Brother... can't help...” Thor wanted to scream, to cry like a baby but he was a prisoner in his own flesh, a helpless puppet. He felt his brother caressing his back, as if Thor was a reluctant stallion.  
“Ssh, do not fight it, brother. It is almost over.” Then Loki pulled gently Thor's face between his hands and kissed him. Not an affectionate on-the-cheek brotherly kiss. He actually gently pulled his tongue between Thor's teeth, like a lover.  
On normal circumstances, Thor would have smacked Loki to the ground. Instead he pitifully came, against his will. 

It was as if an invisible puppeteer had brutally cut their strings. Thor collapsed on his side (without crushing Sigyn, luckily). Loki held them both but he had to lie on his side while his wife went to hide herself on his chest, shivering in his arms. Thor was breathing with difficulty. In his state of shock he saw Loki gently holding Sigyn and cooing to her while keeping a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
Thor was about to scream that this madness was Loki's doing (he was visibly in charge, here) but he noticed his brother's state. 

Loki had a badly bitten lower lip, he had bruises on his shoulders and arms as if he had been held down by someone very strong (and those marks didn't look fresh.) His inner thighs were even more bruised, this time recently. And Sigyn was marked almost in the same way, as he could see from her legs and arms.

It looked as if.. as if…

Something dark, something cold and ghastly recovered Thor entirely. It emptied the air from his lungs. He had never felt so weak and so stunned in his whole life. It was worse than the most bloody battle with the most horrendous enemies. He locked eyes with Loki and his brother's distraught expression was a simple and direct confirmation of what he was dreading. 

“I raped you both.”  
It was a statement. 

“No! No, brother, no! It wasn't you!” Loki was talking very fast, raising his free hand to placate Thor.  
“I did! I raped you both! Oh, gods! Oh, GODS!”  
Thor's voice was getting octaves higher, his brain was twirling faster and faster, he was going insane.  
He would have if two pairs of arms, one softer than the other, hadn't grabbed him and held him tight, if two bodies hadn't locked with his so tightly they felt as one, if a doubled warmth hadn't stopped the horrible freezing that congealed his mind in a deadly spiral.  
Thor calmed down. He was on his back, tangled in a messy bunch of limbs, Loki on his left, Sigyn on his right. His hand on Thor's chest, her arm around Thor's neck, her and his legs around Thor's hips and thighs... They were all shaking, Thor in absolute confusion and despair, Loki and Sigyn out of scare for him and maybe exhaustion. Thor looked at their pale faces, first Sigyn and then Loki. They looked worried and tired, but not destroyed nor terrorized by their attacker.  
Without thinking, he pulled them both to his chest. They rested their heads on his shoulders. Their touch was so gentle it proved Thor that they still trusted him, whatever might have happened. 

When Thor's heart ceased to play a wild music against Loki's fingers and his breathing came back to normal, he managed to speak normally.  
“What happened ?”  
He felt them both sigh with relief at the same time. He would have find it cute if they weren't in this complicated situation. Wait... “Cute” ?  
“Brother, you've been possessed for a fortnight... It was a very strong long-distance curse...”  
“We couldn't trace it but we have suspicions...” That was Sygin.  
Here they go again, Thor thought. They talked in sync, as if they shared the same mouth. Thor realized he didn't find that “cute”... He found it...  
“You came to us one night and... well...”  
“If we had fought you, it would have ended badly...”  
He found it... annoying, infuriating, irritating, damn it!  
“And that was probably what the culprit wanted...”  
“ ...The scandal, somebody getting hurt or killed ...”  
“... And now it has failed, there is a risk for something more direct...”  
“...We need to know, brother, what is the first thing you remember ?”

Thor breathed heavily. He could see clearly now what had really happened.  
“I was jealous of you two. I wanted what you two have. That's how they got through my mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of troubles... and a sexy scene I like very much !

It wasn't really jealousy at first, or so Thor thought. Or maybe, just a little. Maybe. 

Because Thor was glad for his brother. Really. After all, Loki had accepted to take Sigyn's hand instead of Thor and thus relieved his brother of an unwanted union. Thor knew that Loki did it partly to best his brother, to annoy him, as usual. But deep inside, he knew that Loki wanted something he could call his own, something that he didn't have to compete with Thor to obtain.   
And it worked a little too good to Thor's tastes.

When Loki had enlightened Thor about Sigyn's three sorry excuses for brothers and the real reasons why she had been sold off to Asgard, Thor thought that Sigyn was a very lucky woman and Loki, a damned lucky bastard. Thor told him so and Loki knew it.  
For these two actually fell in love. And, almost two years after the wedding, they still acted as stupid newlyweds. They hid behind the columns to smooch each other silly. They disappeared during the hunts and riding parties to come back, flushed, their hair and clothes slightly undone, holding each other by the waist with the stupidest grin ever on their stupidly satisfied faces. And everyone, Volstagg, Sif, Fandral, (even Hogun, by the Norns ! Hogun !) smiled and chuckled and was perfectly aware of what the stupid slutty couple had done in the nearest bushes. Loki even had a goddamn leaf still stuck in his hair !  
“The All-father will soon turn All-Grandfather !” was the dumbest private joke in the royal court. It just gave Thor the need to grab Mjöllnir and smash everything and everyone around. Especially the Palace Governor who gave Loki and Sigyn the apartments next to Thor's own chambers. And it was not unusual for Thor to hear passionate cries in the night when the two bastards forgot to close the windows. Not to mention the time they did it on the balcony. When it happened, Thor surprised himself wishing they fell out of it to be smashed on the ground so he could get some sleep. That wasn't very kind of him and, then, Thor had to admit he had jealousy issues. 

Thor did not regret not marrying Sigyn. That was for sure. They went along fine, he liked her a lot, loved her even, but like a brother loved his sister. He knew now that, had they been married, it would have been a disaster. They were incompatibles on many levels, not to mention that, deep inside, Thor was almost sure that she would have fell in love with Loki anyway and that the three of them would have been stuck in an impossible situation.   
But he was jealous of what they had. A happy, fulfilled, complete love. A fruitful union. 

A bond. 

Like an invisible line that locked Loki's eyes with Sigyn's, each time she entered a room he was in. 

Thor knew it. There was like a connection between Loki and Sigyn that went deeper than any common relationship between husband and wife. He couldn't explain it. Sometimes, Loki and Sigyn just looked at each other and it was as if a mute dialog was going on between them. As if they knew each other so much they didn't even need to talk. And it happened too often to Thor's liking... That made him suspicious and bitter.   
But the thing that made Thor go berserk was the ruby necklace incident. 

Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three had managed an operation against a gang of looters that threatened the northern villages, the more isolated ones. They were easily subdued and the goods were returned. But the villagers wanted to thank their saviors and, despite their protests (they didn't like being rewarded for something they saw as their duty), they gave them some of the stolen jewelery.   
There was a magnificent ruby necklace Loki demanded for Sigyn. Thor saw him holding the beautiful piece of gold in the sun, making the red stones shine like bloody stars. He was squinting at the trinket like a cat ogling a fly.   
“Rubies for my ruby...” He murmured. Thor could have slapped him at that moment. 

But the worst was on their return. They were celebrated and a banquet was made in their honor. Same old, same old... Everything was fine but Thor felt a little disheartened. He could have had anyone he wanted in the halls but, for once, it had no appeal. It was just boring. He rose from his seat to get some air and then he saw them.   
Behind the columns (again !!), in a remote place where they could see everything without being seen. They were looking at each other in that annoying silence of them. With a prideful smirk, Loki playfully displayed the necklace in front of Sigyn. It looked like he was teasing her to get it from him. She simply wordlessly smiled, as if accepting the challenge. 

Then something occurred, something Thor had never seen before. 

She gently laid her right hand on her husband's shoulder, like a caress. But suddenly she made her grip go iron-like and pushed him downwards, on his knees. She was not smiling anymore. 

“Kneel.” She calmly said. 

Loki's pride wavered a bit, his expression went softer but no less intense. And he actually yielded, going slowly on his left knee. 

Thor thought he was hallucinating. In Asgard, men and women fought as equals, in battles and life in general, they could marry or not, sleep with numerous partners of both sexes, or not. They had the same rights, shared the same powers, fulfilled the same duties and responsibilities. But a man submitting to a woman ? That was impossible, unheard of, contrary to any concept of Asgardian virility. The other way was tolerated, though, which Thor willingly (but privately) thought that was not very logical and mostly hypocritical.   
Furthermore, Loki didn't seem offended or insulted. His eyes had that dangerous shine that revealed an intense pleasure. His smile was less daring but still betrayed his emotion. He was actually enjoying being dominated. And then, Thor realized this was not the first time. This was a well-rehearsed play whose actors knew the script and stuck to it. It was a spice added to their lovemaking, the preliminaries to another passionate fight. Thor would have gladly strangled them both. 

Sigyn pulled up her red silk skirt (the woman had the annoying habit to dress herself in red and gold, as if she was not red-haired enough!) to show a rather nice leg, although freckled all other like the rest of her skin. To Thor's eyes, it was her only imperfection, those invasive freckles.   
Then she set her foot on Loki's thigh, like a queen demanding allegiance. He apparently knew what she wanted. He gently coiled the golden thread of rubies around her thigh and locked it. Sigyn seemed satisfied. She then put her hand on his head and actually pulled his face... between her thighs. 

Loki answered with enthusiasm for he grabbed her legs and eagerly started pleasuring her. Sigyn pulled her head upwards. She was leaning on the nearest column for balance. She was clenching her mouth to force herself not to moan. Loki's head was moving regularly and rather expertly. At one point, she closed her legs on his shoulders. They were not making any noise.   
Thor felt himself getting hard. He knew he should have go away. That was horribly undignified, being a voyeur of his brother's sexual exploits... But he couldn't help it. It was too enticing, too mesmerizing...  
Then, as if he couldn't contain himself any longer, Loki pulled out, his mouth opened, red and wet, like a diver reaching for air, his eyes glistening and his face flushed. He looked drunk but not on alcohol. He held Sigyn by the hips, pulled her skirt higher and braced himself against her, using the column to keep balance. Thor heard the familiar noise of a belt being unbuckled. 

Seriously?! HERE?!

Yes, they were damn serious. There were faint gasps and Thor saw his brother pounding rather hard against his willing wife. Small noises and moans could be heard. Thor could almost feel the thrusting. He was mad with anger and lust. He wanted contradictory things. He wanted to bash them in the head, then he wanted to kiss them, then he wanted to tear them apart, then he wanted to beg them to go on.... He found himself with his hand palming his erection on their rhythm and felt himself go red with shame, or lewdness... Whatever.   
Thor couldn't see their faces but he could hear them. Loki's voice went clearer but no less panting nor louder. “My love,” He chanted softly, in time with his body, “My wife, my lover, my master, my slave...” Then it went weaker and faster. “Mine, mine, mine...”   
Last thing Thor heard and saw before reaching his own climax (muffling his voice with his other hand) was the necklace which fell on Sigyn's ankle, jingling on each pounding and her red-gold slipper, dangling on her big toe, about to drop. 

Later in the night, Thor couldn't sleep. All he could hear was the tinkling of gold and gems and all he could see was this red-silk slipper hanging only by a toe. 

“You spied on us ?! You saw us that day and you …?!” Sigyn shrieked.  
“Ow. Easy, you chaste maiden!” growled Thor protecting his ear with his hand “Who told you two to display yourselves like that since day one? Do you know how the Einherjar dubbed you both? 'Slutty and Sluttier'!”  
Loki burst out laughing. “I don't want to know which one of us is 'Sluttier'! Indeed. We were a little careless.”  
Sigyn pouted. “Whatever. We were just an excuse for your sexual frustration!”  
Thor went silent. He pondered her words for awhile.   
“I told you. I wanted what you two have. I became obsessed with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

Thor became quiet and brooding. On the surface, he did his royal duties and went on as nothing happened. Deep inside, he was simply confused. 

First of his problems, he lacked sleep, badly, though he took great care that no one noticed it. Last thing he needed was someone telling his parents he could not sleep at night because he was having erotic dreams, that he was literally lusting after BOTH his brother and his brother's wife.   
Because that was precisely the problem. He had weird lustful fantasies no one could ever guess that prevented him to any form of rest. All of them included a male lover with jet-black hair, creamy skin and green eyes, and a female one, covered with freckles, a mane like fire and eyes of gold.   
That was incest. Incest was severely punished by Asgardian laws.

He still dreamed of the clicking necklace and the dangling slipper. Except that time, Thor was the cause of their movements and Loki was the one who watched. But sometimes it got more complex.   
One night, Thor started imagining the same scene against the column but, this time, he went behind his brother. He did not try to separate them or interfere. He only caressed Loki and kissed his neck and fondled his hips and...   
He woke up screaming. 

Then, Thor started avoiding them. Seeing them both brought back the sickness. Not that Loki and Sigyn noticed anyway. There were too busy staring into each other. 

“Actually, we did notice you were acting weird...” Corrected Loki.   
“But, we thought we just annoyed you... So we let you be. That was our mistake.” Completed Sigyn.   
Thor sighed heavily. “Just shut up, both of you, and let me finish.”

So lack of rest and excess of unsatisfied lust started to weigh heavily on Thor's mind. When he managed to get some sleep, the weird erotic dreams ruined it all.   
They became less surreal, more concrete. Thor saw himself entering Sigyn's and Loki's chambers uninvited. He saw himself reaching towards the dumbfounded couple, ignoring Loki's demands for explanation. Then he saw himself trying to force Sigyn, grabbing her and pulling down the pelt she tried to cover herself with. He heard Loki's pleadings (although indistinct) while Thor was starting to manhandle Sigyn into submission. And then his brother stood before him and his victim and opened his arms, in a clear gesture of offering himself instead of his wife.   
Thor could see himself holding roughly Loki to his chest, brutally claiming his mouth and not letting his brother breathe or think for a second. He felt his brother's body shiver all over in arousal or fear, or disgust... Whatever. It set Thor on edge. He grabbed Loki by the shoulders, pushed him on the covers, bruised him with his brute force, biting him on the neck until it drew blood and... 

While speaking, Thor noticed that, on his brother's neck, the fading mark of teeth was still showing.   
“It wasn't a dream, was it ?” Thor demanded, blanching.   
Loki avoided his gaze.   
“No, it was not.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baaaad smut and dubious consent. Be warned !

When Sigyn and Loki remarked that something was amiss with Thor, it was too late for any of them to do anything.   
That was why Thor's unannounced visit came to them as a shock but not really a surprise. Still, they were unprepared for what was ahead. 

This was an ordinary evening for them both. Loki was lazily caressing his wife. They were both cozy and warm, naked in their huge marital bed covered in black furs. When the door opened, they jumped in fright.   
It was Thor, but it was a WEIRD Thor. 

He was expressionless, mute. He came to the bed and stared at the couple but, in a mechanical, silent way. He answered nothing to Loki's questions nor Sigyn's. He didn't look as if he heard them at all. A statue would have seemed more alive. Loki remarked that his brother's dark blue eyes, usually full with glee or excitement were totally, utterly, empty.   
Loki knew then that whatever might have happened or would happen, Thor was not there. This was a simple shell. 

“He's possessed.” He simply said to Sigyn who turned to her husband then to her brother-in-law and started to shiver in fear. “Brother ? Thor ?” She tried “Are you all right ?” Thor turned slowly to her and stayed focused on her. If that dead-like gaze could be called 'focusing'. She was terrified. She wished she had kept her mouth shut. Thor started to move towards her, reached a hand to grab her in a dubious intent. And then she saw the bulge in his pants and she knew why he was coming here for. In a flash, Sigyn had visions of the abuses she suffered from her brothers. It was that horror all other again, except that it was now from someone she appreciated and trusted. It couldn't be. She was about to scream her lungs out. 

“NO !”   
Instead of Sigyn, it was Loki whose yelling made Thor stop right in his tracks. Loki put himself between his wife and brother. He was as pale as death. He too guessed that Thor was being manipulated but he had no time to find a way to counter-attack the spell. He made then a desperate decision. Half of his sane and calm brain told him there was no other solution to avoid Sigyn getting raped by his own brother. The other half was howling that it was pure madness. 

“Come, Brother, come to me...”  
He opened his arms to the puppet-like Thor. The latter turned to him and stared at his brother for a time. Sigyn couldn't believe what was going on. “You can't... My love, you just can't !”  
“Hush, it will be all right.” Loki said, unsure of to WHOM he was saying that. In the deepest part of his brain, he hoped that whatever his brother might do to him, it would help Loki to be on equal ground with Sigyn and the evil done to her by her own siblings. That would be the only worthy reason for this insanity, besides saving his love.   
He kept his eyes locked with Thor's. He tried to find something of his older brother in that hollow creature, or at least a trace of whoever had him in control. But there was nothing. Once again, he opened his arms and offered himself.   
“Come, I won't fight. Take me, Brother...”

It was worse than Loki thought. Not because of the pain, not because this was something Thor would have never done in his normal state, not even because it was THOR, his brother, but because the minute his brother had grabbed him, pulled him down and started ravaging him, Loki found himself helpless, unable to think, without any strength, almost without any will to fight back.   
Thor was like a concrete wall of heat. So different from the soft, cushion-like, silky flesh of his beloved wife. It was like being crushed by a bear. Loki was explored and caressed roughly. He was paralyzed with fear. Those callous hands he knew all his life on his skin, this mouth like an open furnace all over his chest and neck... Then Thor bit him without any warning, very hard. Loki yelped and shuddered all over. It was too much. He gave a quick look to his wife, who was on the other side of the bed, hiding behind the covers but incapable of avoiding the display of craziness in front of her.   
Love, Loki send through their bond, Go. Run. I don't want you to see that.  
She shook her head.   
No, I'm staying, she answered, I want to see it, to see you...  
He sighed, maybe she could help him through it by remembering him why he was doing it.   
Then, keep your eyes fixed on me. Please. Never leave me.   
I will, she answered. Her eyes were full of tears.

He was turned around, Thor's body covering him and crushing him into the mattress. “Thor, please...” The Thor-Puppet started biting again, this time more gently. As if, even if he was absent from his mind and incapable to communicate, Thor knew what his brother wanted. Loki hid his face on his arm and weirdly, he felt less violated. Thor had seemed to calm down now that he was sure his prey was not going to escape. He was touching his helpless brother with an almost loving way, at least like a child taking his time, savoring his desert. Loki being said desert...  
It felt less scary, as if Thor was any lover, anyone Loki could have desired and not his mighty brother, heir to the throne of Asgard.   
“Brother, if ever you remember this, never forget that it is not your fault...Ow !”   
Thor had pinched one of his nipples quite viciously. Apparently, he demanded silence.   
Empty your head, thought Loki to himself, breathe, it is only a dream.   
Thor had ceased his ministrations and started preparing Loki in earnest. Only his fingers felt already too much. Loki grimaced. I am not going to make it... He thought. Thor was too big and too brutal. A conscious Thor would have been more careful. But he was not conscious at all.   
Loki was about to give up to despair when two things happened at the same time. Thor accidentally touched him in a particular place inside that made his belly grow brutally hot and he felt Sigyn's own warmth. 

Oh, Love, if you could see the both of you... she send.   
Loki felt himself go red with embarrassment. Not only was he yielding bodily to his brother but his own wife found it arousing ! The world was upside down !  
You like that ? He send, a little indignant, you are thrilled by seeing me about to be mounted by my beefy brother ?!  
Well... she send. Both of you are beautiful.   
He felt that she was a bit ashamed but also, she couldn't help liking the view. She was communicating her arousal through the bound and Loki could almost see what she was seeing. One huge blond male, covering a slender reluctant one with dark hair all around his flushed and humiliated face. Loki wondered what he would have felt if he had been in Sigyn's place, but this time watching her getting pleasured by a strong Valkyrie... Even by Sif, why not ? The fact that his blood started to burn at the idea was the answer.   
“Now, brother, I am ready...” he murmured. 

Thor felt like a horse, a stallion. There was no other word. Loki had put his hand over his mouth not to scream. He didn't want Sigyn to be even more scared. Loki's last male lover didn't feel as huge (but, again, he wasn't the Mighty Thor). Loki bend his head, hiding his face. Trying to ignore the pounding. He hated feeling like this, taken and dominated against his will.   
My love, let me see your face. Send Sigyn  
Please, Love, leave me. I hurt, I just can't... He answered weakly.   
But you look so extraordinary, you two. I am jealous of Thor. I never made you like this, so wanton, so lewd...  
Loki find it in him to laugh. He felt the warmth again and it made the rutting easier. He knew it was thanks to Sigyn. She was transmitting her arousal to him so that he could endure the whole dreadful intercourse. It helped, undoubtedly.   
Say it, my love, she send. Say you like it. You like being defiled like this, for me.  
“I like it...For you.” Loki murmured out loud. “Go on, brother...”  
And go on he did, except that it was not painful nor overwhelming anymore. Thor held Loki's hips, making him arch his back, burying his face in the pillow, touching a particular place, making him whimper...  
“Brother, brother...”   
Thor was hitting this precise spot. Loki started to moan in abandon, his body welcoming his brother, at last. The slamming driving him precisely to...  
“THOR !”

After they had both climaxed, Thor left. His lower parts a real mess. Still in this statue-like attitude but covered in the remnants of his coupling with Loki. He left them both without a word, the couple shivering and clutching to each other, trying to calm down, to figure out what was going on. Loki felt himself about to faint in Sigyn's arms. He hurt all over and his mind was in a twirl. He didn't know what was more humiliating, being abused like that, feeling sore and dirtied by the act, or to realize that, deep inside, a part of his traitorous body liked it...

The worst, on the next morning, was to see Thor acting perfectly calm, as if nothing had happened. Sigyn and Loki knew that as long as Thor was not aware of the situation, it would be hard discovering who was behind the possession. 

And it would happen again. 

So, three nights later, Thor, or at least his physical presence, came to their bedroom, again, and took Loki, again. 

Loki was on his back, trying to ignore the sensations Thor was brutally forcing on him, and in the same time to establish a mental connection to his brother's shut-down psyche. But it was like scraping the moss out of a concrete wall, hoping getting through it. The barriers were too thick and Loki's mind-powers too weak. While Thor forced him into a painful climax, Loki thought that it was too complicated for him to solve it.   
Thor's curse had to be cracked down by the most powerful psychic Loki knew.

His wife. 

That was why, the last time, Sigyn offered herself instead. Loki could have screamed and cried at the sight of it. But Sigyn was not frightened and he felt it. She was sure that, somehow in the depths of Thor's clouded brain, the Thunder-god was still conscious and would be able to stop if needed. That Thor never wanted either of them to hurt so his subconscious would protect them. Sigyn was almost sure her powers would trace back the curse, or at least free Thor. But she needed a carnal contact with him, a primary bond similar of the one she established with Loki on their wedding night.

Thor came to her. She clenched her teeth and let her spirit go.   
Luckily, even if Thor wasn't Loki (and had none of his skill in pleasing her), the fact that he had a new prey seemed to have placate him. He took all his time and Sigyn was glad for it. It wasn't as horrible and destroying as her first experiences so she could endure it easily. Yet, when he slowly took her, making Loki wince, it felt very weird because first, he wasn't Loki, and second, he was very different from her playful husband. More to the fact, more direct... Sigyn hoped Thor had more care with his lovers when he was in his normal state...  
And the minute she let Thor possessing her she started to trace back the source of the spell. Unfortunately, she also woke Thor up before she managed to locate the perpetrator.   
But the source definitely came from Muspellheim. Of this, she was sure. 

You just had to do the maths...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end ! Thanks for reading !

Sigyn and Loki had finished the explanation.   
Thor was holding them closer to his chest and find it difficult not to bawl his eyes out for shame and self-disgust. For being so weak and stupid and becoming an easy target to hurt his family.   
“So your sons-of-a-sow for brothers are the culprits ?” he asked Sigyn. She gave him a slap on his chest.   
“Don't talk about my mother like that ! The gene-pool she had with my father must have been catastrophic but she was a real queen and a decent person !” Loki chuckled at the wrath of his beloved.  
“Oookay...” sighed Thor “Is the lowly offspring of your highly respectable queen of a mother guilty of having fucked us all up in the ass good and proper, you royal ball-breaking highness ?” Loki burst out laughing. “You, shut up!” Thor snapped at him. “And think about controlling your dick and your slutty woman sometimes. Could avoid us a lot of trouble!” Sigyn gave Thor a nasty punch in the stomach. “Ow ! You bitch !” He yelped.  
“Do I have your attention, beefcake ?” Snarled Sigyn in a very cool tone. “The answer is yes. There is a strong possibility that my brothers are behind it.”   
Thor made a nasty smile.   
“Whatever. They are just Mjöllnir's next lunch.”  
“Hold on, you two,” said Loki, “We are not out of the woods yet. We don't know what they perceived of the spell-breaking. They must be preparing the next move. We need to be careful and stage OUR next move.” He yawned. “Except, not now. We are tired and not thinking straight. We'll see to that next morning.”

The three of them fell silent to this gem of wisdom. During the whole conversation, they remained in the same position, cuddled against Thor's chest as if it was perfectly normal, as if they hadn't broken several laws of Asgard, minor little things like dubious consent, adultery or incest... Then Thor turned his head towards a half-asleep Sigyn and put his hand on her hip. He kept looking at her belly. Loki threw him a questioning look.   
“What if there is a child already ?” asked Thor, his voice very serious.   
Sigyn yawned in answer. The question didn't bother her at all, apparently. “I took my precautions from the beginning. I seriously doubt the contraceptive potion your mother taught me to do might fail. She's been using it for centuries and so did her ladies.”   
“But, what if ?” Thor insisted.   
Loki stood on his elbow and looked at his brother straight in the eyes.  
“Whether it be red of hair, or dark, or... blond, it'll be born out of my red queen and I'll love it just the same.”   
“But...” tried Thor.   
“You worry too much, brother.” Frowned Loki. “To me, it would be a child conceived in passion. And it would be ours. There is nothing wrong with that. The All-Father doesn't need to know the details.” And with that, the matter seemed settled. 

Sigyn had a mischievous smile.   
“Speaking of passion...” She let her fingers play on Thor's chest. “If you are still feeling guilty, brother-in-law, what if you could make it up to us ?”  
Thor looked at her suspiciously. “What do you mean ?” She started caressing him. “Well, we have nothing to be ashamed of, anymore, have we ?”   
Loki smiled and started caressing Thor the same way Sigyn did.   
He looked at them as if they were both mad.   
“You want... that... NOW ? AGAIN ? By the Norns, what is wrong with the both of you ?!”  
He was outraged. After all that happened, how could they ? The three of them had to recover from the spell before anything. And it was still a crime, for Hel's sake ! And this time without the excuse of magical possession !  
Yet, Thor could not believe it. It looked like he could have what he had desired for months handed to him on a silver plate. Like every dream, it was too good to be true.  
Loki took his best puppy look and pouting lips.  
“Brotheerrr....” He purred. “We are so hurt, brotheerrr. We feel so damaged, we need your strong arms to feel safe again. Not to mention your big...”   
“Hey !” Thor growled. “Watch your tongue or you won't get any!” He had said this inappropriate one before thinking and bit his tongue. This was getting dangerous.  
Loki smiled and made the mocking gesture of zipping his mouth shut. Thor sighed and pinched his nose.   
“Put it in any way you want, I DID rape you guys. Not willingly but I fantasized about you two for days. I put us in a terrible situation. You know I would NEVER hurt any of you... That what we have done is wrong and yet you...” He was at a loss for words. “This is insane and we are insane! The All-Father would have a rope around our necks if he knew !”   
Loki sighed, Sigyn closed her eyes. They became serious all of a sudden.   
“Actually, brother ? We don't care.” Loki said.   
“But...” tried Thor.  
“For all it is worth,” cut Sigyn. “Heimdall probably knows already and he hasn't said anything. So ?”  
“But, I...”   
Loki sat and held Thor's face between his hands.   
“Listen. Yes, we didn't want that at first and, yes, it hurt. We hurt. But, once again it wasn't your fault.”   
Loki gently kissed Thor's lips.   
“We were careless around you, brother. You were unhappy and we didn't see it. So we are a bit responsible too. You were lonely and we went along as if everything was a given, as if everything was alright.”   
He kissed him more deeply. Sigyn came closer and used her thigh to bring Thor's lower parts back to life. Quite expertly, Thor thought (and then scolded himself for thinking it). He found himself grabbing their waists even closer and thrusting his tongue into his brother's mouth, although a little warily.   
“You haven't found your Sigyn yet, brother, until then I can share mine with you.”  
“Or, simply...” Replied Sigyn throwing a 'I-am-still-here-you-know' look to her husband. “You can come to our bed unannounced from now on...”

 

For the rest of the night, Thor tasted both his brother and his sister-in-law. He had them in turn and then he let them have him.   
At the break of dawn, the bed was a chaotic mess and the three of them were filthy and sated. And yet they went back to this same position. Thor in the middle, Loki on his left, Sigyn on his right. Both of them, their heads on his chest. Silent and in peace.   
“They'll pay.” Thor calmly said.   
“They'll pay.” The two other confirmed.   
That was a promise.


End file.
